


It's all in your head, it's all in your head, it's all in your head

by Ioga



Series: The Mind Control Unit [3]
Category: Ingress (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Gratuituous Tentacle Porn, Mental Institutions, Mind Control Fields, Not Enough Porn On The Internet, Other, Payback, Pursue Colossal Tentacruel, Restraints, Restraints Installation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga
Summary: You ever wonder what it does to a person to be exposed to a mind control field strong enough to get them hallucinating and abandoning mission goals in real time? Let me give you an example.QUICK WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T THINK ABOUT TENTACLES(Given that The Kidnapping was all tease and no deliver, there was a negative balance of karma in the universe which gave birth to this smut. Nuff said. So this is an independentish sequel-of-sequel to The Kidnapping, except it's also smut, and smut needs no prequels.)(Now with bonus chapter! Do you want more?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So usual story, I had been reading about guilty pleasures and dragon naughty bits and making fun about what can be done with tentacles and was lamenting with friends how even fan fiction about 50 shades (though it might be of higher literary quality than the original) is often extensively lacking of smut. And how it might be because of various forms of awkward not least related to how like all genres it takes practice and how could we ever post PRACTICE smut that isn't like stellar on first try and so on.
> 
> So as a good little internet citizen I decided to do something about this problematic situation of too little porn on the internet. Whoever is reading this because nothing better was available, I encourage you all to go forth and post more embarrassingly naughty stuff.

"We had to put her in restraints, she kept having these weird spasming fits."  
"Has this been going on for long?"  
"It's been a few days after the spike exposure to the anomalous mind control field. We expect it will pass, in that it could just be a severe case of overstimulation..."  
  
Agent E-45182, recently also known as codename Halo, was listening to the two white-jacketed staff members debate her case like she wasn't present. Which was not a completely unreasonable estimate, some of the time at least.  
  
She was currently concentrating fiercely on lying very still. The combination of bed restraints and the feel of the sheet and the light grey cotton hospital gown against her skin felt... stimulating, that was the word they had used. However, it was made even worse by having the doctors of this recovery facility in the room.  
  
It was one thing to feel like rough hands were exploring every part of your body while you were lying all tied up, exposed and vulnerable. It was quite another to do that while being intensely watched by audience who could clearly see through all the layers of cloth and know just how turned on you were.  
  
It was all she could do to keep her mouth shut to not moan and plead for her unaware visitors to mount here there and then or at LEAST for heaven's sake insert a finger or few in her so she could find some release.  
  
Of course she knew this was for the most part some kind of an illusion. The nice doctors and nurses that had visited her before had explained as much, that she was teetering between some form of sleep reality and this world, after having been exposed to the strong suggestive powers of a mind control field unlike any they had seen before.  
  
She was, it turned out, a very valuable specimen in studying long-term effects of exposure to strong mind-control fields. Her exposure had been mere hours, but the field had been intense and due to her short career so far, the acclimatization possibilities of her mind had also been limited.  
  
Right now, though, any thought of being a guinea pig was hazardous. It launched yet another wave of wild fantasy involving crazy scientists probing her body with various shapes and sizes of implements.  
  
So she was lying still and trying not to spontaneously orgasm from breathing while two unwitting doctors droned on about her case.  
  
Closing her eyes did not really bring relief, it only made the imagery flashing in her mind more intense. She did anyway, if just for the change of pace.  
  
She was back at the basement, only instead of the Resistance agent they had captured, the prisoner chained to the wall was herself. And she was not going anywhere; a few futile gestures struggling against her very real restraints proved as much.   
  
A tentacled creature standing at least two meters tall was watching her and exchanging information with its colleague in a strange language. Its head was shaped like a rocket, its eyes were huge, and the tip of every second tentacle had a uncanny resemblance to an erect penis. The others, including the ones it was standing upright on, kept wriggling out of her view and made it hard to focus her eyes on them. It was particularly hard to try to focus eyes on them without ending up staring at a swarm of erections pointing at her.  
  
The creature moved closer to examine her with a few probing tips. As expected, one discovered she was painfully wet and aroused, and proceeded to gently circle her vulva, its path lubricated by her own juices.  
  
She finally managed to catch a glimpse another kind of tentacle when one more traditional alien fantasy limb, covered in suction cups, slid to examine her nipple. It was icy cold, though it was unclear why. It was no help to try to disbelieve the colossal creature in front of her, though, the sensation fired off all the same and her sensitive skin rose on goose bumps. She moaned and squirmed against the glans still teasingly circling her vagina, trying to push against it.  
  
But it was not having any of that; when she thought she could finally capture the alien cock between her legs and get some well-earned release, it would retreat and whap her buttocks as if in stern disapproval.   
  
This whole scene just made no damn sense, and she tried to tell herself that some more when the probing tentacle moved to circle her lips instead. Meanwhile, another tip was slowly returning to her aching groin area, slowly traversing up her inner thigh. By means of what was either magical pony telepathy or starting to learn to read these fantasies, she understood that there was a trade involved, and opened her mouth for one tentacle to slide in.  
  
She sucked on the muscular penis-shaped stalk with all her might and acrobatic tongue talent. It was moving in and out of her mouth with what she hoped was delight, and surely enough, she was rewarded by one tentacle pressing somewhat more determinedly against her throbbing nether regions. Meanwhile, another snuck towards her anus, and she tried very hard not to think about that one.  
  
When yet another tentacle reached her clitoris, she was unable to see what exactly was going on but based on the sensation could have sworn it had a little mouth on it. She almost gagged on the thick length in her own mouth by gasping reflexively for air when the other, mouth-like thing just outside her field of vision started to lick and tease her sensitive nub.  
  
She tried to focus on not trying to hump the tentacle clearly poised to penetrate her, as that had been established as forbidden. Instead she put all her energy into trying to keep her lips and tongue milking the one at hand, or in this case, mouth. The theory was, after all, that it would in return lead to her being rewarded with sweet release, finally.  
  
And surely enough, the pressing tip tracing her folds slid slightly inwards. She moaned against its pair in her mouth and her nether muscles contracted. It was still moving inwards, slowly, surely...  
  
Then it slid out, suddenly, leaving behind a wet trail and a devastating feeling of emptiness. She let out a frustrated whimper. There was just no bargaining with these damn aliens! She considered biting the tentacle cock in her mouth vengefully but recalled her notable inability to flee the scene should the cone-headed alien decide to get medieval on her in response.  
  
She hung against the restraints in abject defeat. This creature was clearly both cruel and unusual, and the teasing would never end.  
  
As if sensing the slacking and reduced goal-orientedness of her mouth via one tentacle, the creature shifted the object of her acute disappointment along her perineum, its path slickened by the juices it was trailing. It stopped at the edge of her ring, as if questioning.  
  
She was not going to fall for another tease, this time, and focused on not responding to the suggestion in any way, quietly determined to deliver as close to a full-body sulking as was physically possible when simultaneously painfully aroused and dripping wet.  
  
She felt a probing tentillum slip in past her sphincter. Finding no active resistance, it suddenly grow alarmingly. When the no longer tiny tentacle was done sinking full-length into her anal cavities, she could not control the psychological pressure any more and had to allow herself a slight whimper and involuntary constriction of muscles.  
  
To her surprise, the tentacle up her ass responded by splurting large amounts of something cool and semi-liquid into her colon and made her squirm in a mixture of confusion and arousal at the strange sensation. She had never imagined herself an enema fetishist but it just felt so utterly weird. Lost in the sensation, she mindlessly yanked her head back to gasp for air without the obstruction of a blocking second tentacle in her mouth.  
  
After this spontaneous reaction her attention snapped back into what was going on and she full-on froze. She glanced fearfully at the tentacled creature, trying to gauge if it would punish her for removing the meaty gag.  
  
It did not seem to ...mind as such. Could it be that it was ...preening? What does it look like when a cone-headed penis tentacle alien preens, again?  
  
But it then proceeded to approach and stroke her gently and slowly with a dozen different tentacles, to whose attentions she willingly surrendered. The caresses got gradually more demanding, and not before long she found herself tightly held still and then simultaneously re-penetrated from all orifices.   
  
The sudden change of pace combined with her exhausted resistance against the overstimulation made her see white as the tentacled alien monster rammed into her from all sides at once. She thought she'd black out but then she started to be able to track the movement and started to ride the wave, getting closer and closer to a final, stellar orgasm -  
  
Except that the moment her higher brain functions shut down to make space for her sweet release, the alien and the basement were gone, and she was back at the hospital.   
  
The doctors were still standing there, now paused to probably stare at her latest "convulsion". Probably no more than 5 or 10 minutes had passed. Halo sighed. This would be another long day.


	2. Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Halo reminesces how she got into them restraints. But given all she's been through, can one really trust her own memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by how someone subscribed to the first short story. Thank you for the positive feedback, everyone!

One of the side effects of having been restrained was that Halo had a memory of someone putting them on her.

Unfortunately for her, it was unclear but certainly statistically rather unlikely that the memory she could access had anything to do with reality.

She was pretty sure that the staff in this institution were quite professional in their ways. It's just that her memory was serving her some rather confusing imagery.

The warden who arrived with the softened but sturdy leather straps had looked somehow strangely familiar, as if she had met him somewhere but couldn't figure out where. Especially so when he grinned wolvishly and snapped some of the longer belts with a quick yank. It made her shiver - and the gesture was most definitely intended exactly for that.

She had gotten up to sit on the edge of her bed at the sight of a visitor, but he promptly told her to lie back down. The phrasing and delivery were not unkind as such, but it was clear by his tone of voice that he wasn't expecting any disobedience. So she lied back down.

She had hesitated for a moment when he told her to remove her clothes, since it seemed unexpected. After checking his facial expressions for pointed signs that he was not kidding, she squirmed out of her hospital pajama pants and pulled the shirt over her head.

She was pretty sure there was something not going by standard procedure when he then got on the bed to sit on top of her for tying up her arms. While she had been busy with her clothes, he had attached some leather straps to the legs of the bed and was now hooking up something to them. He gestured briefly at whichever arm she was supposed to lift to him and at this point it just seemed like a good idea to follow his lead without additional prompting.

So he tied up her arms, all the while looking distinctly too cheerful to be doing this purely for the sake of duty. As for her legs, she expected that they would go to the end of the bed if the point was to restrain her from fits or spasm, but to her surprise the next instruction was to spread them so that her knees and lower legs ended up over the edges of narrow bed. That's where he tied them up.

She was at this point lying down completely exposed in front of a continuously grinning warden, and eyeing him nervously. With the restraining task done, he would now leave and she would spend the night like this, right? It felt slightly scary to imagine being alone in the dark with no way to move. What if she needed to get to the bathroom? Was anyone going to monitor her in case she had some other trouble?

She collected up her courage and asked the warden, "Are you going to leave me like this for the night?"

The warden shifted to make eye contact with her. He did not look annoyed, which was a relief, but his expression was impossible to read. "Why, is there something you need?"

She swallowed to try to collect her voice and said "It's a bit scary..."

He grinned maybe even more broadly than before, but at least it seemed to be mirth rather than predatorial. "What would you like me to do?" he asked, innocently.

Halo blushed, though she wasn't sure why. She blurted out, "I'm not sure, but... could you stay here at least for a while?"

The warden nodded. "Sure." He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, eyes never leaving her.

She tried to collect her thoughts while incredibly aware of being naked and stretched out on a bed while being intensely watched by a guy who had just arrived in her room without explanation mere minutes ago. The visual imagery of all the possibilities of the position she was in was filling her head, but she could hold it down for the most part as long as she concentrated.

Then the worst possible thing happened. It started as a small sensation, then grew rapidly more intense. She bit her teeth for a while to see if it would pass, but then decided that there was no way for her to make it through the night without help. "Um, can I ask you for a favour?"

The warden, who miraculously seemed to have entertained himself all this while just by looking at her and maybe whatever other musings he would engage in, promptly asked "What is it?"

"I have a horrible itch on my side. It's driving me nuts. Could you...?"

He got out of the chair but did not move towards her. "You want me to do something to it?"

She was for a moment baffled by the lack of conclusion-drawing, but then figured to herself that maybe it was part of the local rules to not do things to bound inmates without them asking for it first. She was more than willing to accommodate for that. "Could you scratch it? It's on my left side."

He stepped towards her and when he was close enough to touch her, she felt her skin rise on goosebumps. This was somewhat awkward. Would he know she was suffering from mind control side effects and could not help being turned on by everything? Could she explain it with a straight face or even remotely coherently while he was standing there right next to her strategic parts, ready to touch her to relieve her from her infernal itch?

She realized he had paused to just stand next to her rather than move to action. Maybe it was not entirely clear which left she meant. She tried to indicate with her eyes and a "This side, please, it's just... I can't scratch it and it won't stop by itself..."

He nodded to himself, maybe there was some information there that he had gained or maybe it was some form of approval otherwise, but his fingers made it to her side and the itch immediately moved upwards under them.

"Uh, slightly higher..., slightly higher..., yes, there!" It was incredibly relieving and she moaned with pleasure when the itch finally gave in to the warden's ministrations.

After which she had an unfortunate dose of extra mental capacity to belatedly realize she was being scratched, while tied up and naked and probably wet enough that he could smell it at this distance. She blushed violently again, which he seemed to make note of but left without comment.maa Joo

His fingers were still scratching her side. She wanted to tell him it was okay to stop now but for some reason it was really hard to say.

It was just her and him in this room, and the touch felt so good, but if he'd keep scratching her skin would eventually get irritated and probably itch worse. So she had to do something... but could not think of anything that would make any sense.

Eventually she sighed and figured there was no point in trying to be formal about it. "Um, do you know what I'm in here for? What my current problem is, I mean."

He looked her in the eye levelly. "Yes." It sounded like he had expected the question, or was somehow otherwise familiar with the situation. And yet he was not offering any comment that would hint at what his attitude was towards the whole.

Halo composed herself some more. "I don't want to be inappropriate or anything, but your touch feels really good and I don't want it to stop but I have no idea what to do, really."

He looked faintly amused at her contrived squirming at it. "Did the itch go away?"

She felt a strange gut-wrenching fear at the question, and realized there was plenty of reason to not let go of the possibility of more human touch. "Yes, the itch stopped, but please... can you just hold your hand there for a while longer?"

He nodded. "Sure." He stopped scratching her side and instead rested his palm against her belly, fingers against her side. "This good?"

She made affirmative sounds, but at that point she felt another bigger wave of heavily sexual imagery hitting her mind. "Uh, hold on for a bit, I'm going to have a fit, please don't go anywher--eeeh!"

She bucked and trashed against the restraints and jostled his hand several times, and once she came down a mere minute or two later, he was still there, still watching her, and his hand was still on her belly. When she thought about it, maybe it had inched more towards her belly button, maybe not. It did not matter, really, she had probably done that herself.

Between pants and gasps she managed a "Thank you."

He cast a measuring look in her eyes. "So, the part where you just asked me to mount you like a dog and fuck you senseless, how literally did you mean that?"

She blushed dark crimson. How much of the dreamlike waves actually spilled to reality? She had no memory of actually having said anything, but he couldn't have een reading her mind either, could he? "Uh, I don't remember saying that..."

He shrugged his shoulders and made a little reflexive tap of his fingers on the hand that was still on her side. She squirmed a little at the light touch, involuntarily ticklish all of a sudden.

Some of the experts in charge for her care had advised her to try to not masturbate at the imagery to avoid painfully overdoing it. It was easier said than done, but now she was acutely aware that with the restraints she would not be able to do it, no matter how bad the pressure got.

It seemed only logical to reach out to the nearest person for help in her problem. "Actually..."

Her memory split off into multiple directions here, and it was impossible to figure out what was even close to reality.

Did the warden really get up and mount her as a part of his duty to keep inmates safely restrained?

Did his hand helpfully wander south to assist with the hungry tingling between her thighs? It was not clear if it had happened, but she certainly had fun watching the imagery over and over.

And ...oh dear, the version where he instead offered to kiss the boo-boo away and proceeded to draw all the Latin, Kyrillic and Greek alphabet around her clitoris with his tongue and probably quite a broad vocabulary of Chinese characters as well was so completely outrageous it probably couldn't have been real. She came after the first 'E' in any case.

The thing about being restrained was that she couldn't do anything about any of this.

But between the tentacle monsters and other patently strange flashes, she liked to go back to the fantasies or memories or whatever of the warden with a strangely familiar, cheerfully grinning face, and feel safe for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I idly pondered while posting if running with the little aside thing about Tentacruel would warrant adding Pokemon Go as a fandom. But then since the fandom tags are mostly for supporting searching I concluded "...naah, one would hope no one ever searches for Pokemon porn".
> 
> ...
> 
> ...let me just say Guys, I Learned Something Today.
> 
> No tentacle monsters or actors' human rights were harmed during the making of this item of fiction. Some Enlightenment agents may have been mildly consensually rattled but we know they liked it deep down even if they can't admit it in public.
> 
> Dear tentacle monsters, remember to always get permission from your specimens and set appropriate safety words before you bolt them to a wall. Anal probe with respect and so on.
> 
> (For more of that sort, see Careless Diving.)


End file.
